


Day 2

by ReadyToRun



Series: 1d25days [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyToRun/pseuds/ReadyToRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word prompt: Candles, Cooking, Ice crystals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2

“Candles. Candles everywhere!” Louis decided. He was giving the last touch at the decorations, the room almost ready for the event. And since it was an important occasion, he abandoned the idea of cooking himself, opting for a more practical catering service.

Not that he didn’t like to cook, or that he wasn’t able to. He just knew that this was Harry’s kink, seeing him messing around in the kitchen, trying to create something like what he saw the day before on the telly, or just experimenting a bit with recipes, for new tastes. Of course there has been a couple of incidents, like that one time he put too much Chili in the pralines (“Lou I don’t think I’m gonna eat them” “Oh c’mon Harry! You’re such a weenie!” “Lou, I don’t think we’re gonna have sex for a long time if I put this chocolate in my mouth!” “ …Well ok then …” “I can put something else in my mouth if you like, Lou…” “…FINE Harold. Have at it.”) or the other time when they almost destroyed the kitchen (It was a real mess., floor everywhere, a carton of milk dripping from the kitchen counter, batter on the fridge, pieces of chocolate scattered on the floor, like a spread out Little Thumb’s path, leading to a pair of wiggling toes peeking out from the table. Munching sounds and giggles filling up the room along with the heavy smell of caramelised sugar mixed with sex )But the main problem was that Louis knew that him wearing an apron drove Harry crazy. And he simply did not have time for distractions before dinner.

As he was dimming the lights, Harry rushed into their flat, still wrapped up in his oversized wool scarf. It was so cold outside that ice crystals were already forming on their windows. “Lou are you home? It’s been the weirdest day; I can’t wait to tell you everyth…..” Harry’s voice stopped abruptly as he turned to their living room, noticing Louis beaming in the middle of the room, candles indeed everywhere, dinner ready and warm on a classy decorated table. “Oh my God….Lou…what is happening…” the sweet notes of I can’t help falling in love erasing the silence between them. Louis closed the distance between them, his hand caressing lightly Harry’s cheek. “Harry, “breathed Louis on Harry’s lips “did you truly forget what day it is today” The surprised look on Harry’s face was priceless, Louis thought. “I’m confused Lou, I don’t…I never forget any anniversary…””Are you sure?” teased Louis, his hand ghosting on Harry’s bum “I’m sure you remember our…dinner at the cabin, last year, right?” The sudden realisation made Harry shivers, their bodies close, the damp coat still hanging from Harry’s shoulders. “Y..yeah” “when you fucked me so hard I’ve been in a dick haze for two days straight” Louis’ hand was now cupping Harry’s already half-hard cock,”I promised you we would have celebrate, and here we are. Happy shag-iversary, love!”


End file.
